


More Than Words Can Say

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Spoilers for The Notebook, aside from me, if there's anyone who hasn't seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: Okay, maybe a sad movie wasn't the best opener for asking someone out.





	More Than Words Can Say

“They both die?” Bluestreak was used to Swerve’s commentary, but the distress in his voice was new. On screen, a flock of birds set out for the unknown. Bluestreak had never quite gotten the symbolism there, but he thought it was a nice touch anyway. Swerve didn’t seem to think so. He turned to Bluestreak, the light from his visor flaring and fizzling at the edges. “That’s it? That’s how it ends?”

“Well, yeah. Humans are kind of obsessed with their lifespan.” Swerve’s mouth tightened into a frown as he struggled with the concept. Blast. Bluestreak should have introduced him to romantic tragedies more gradually. “It’s no sitcom, I know, but it’s really… beautiful, you know? Like, they had each other all along, even when she forgot him.”

Swerve looked like he was considering it. One red hand crept up to cover his mouth as if stopping himself from speaking before he’d come up with a good enough response. Oddly, he kept shifting his gaze between the rolling credits and Bluestreak’s face. His venting sounded off.

Had the movie upset him that much? Bluestreak felt like a proper gearshaft. He’d just wanted to broaden Swerve’s horizons a little bit, genre-wise, and maybe it was also a factor that he’d get to watch a good love story with him to test the waters…

Never mind that. Operation: Cheer Swerve Up was going into action.

“Hey, you want the last energon treat?” he asked, reaching for the bowl at his side.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sure!” Swerve held out a hand as Bluestreak started to pass it over—then dropped it, confused, when he lifted it away at the last second. A slow smile spread over his face. Bluestreak grinned down at him, relieved to see his friend catch on to the teasing. Swerve scrambled to his feet on the makeshift couch. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Blue.” He couldn’t fake a serious expression to save his life. “Now hand it over, nice and slow...”

“You’ll have to work for it, shortstack,” Bluestreak smirked.

Swerve made a lunge for the bowl. Bluestreak switched hands above his head.

“Oi! The hard way means harder for you, scrapwad!” He lunged again, but this time, he tripped over Bluestreak’s thigh and fell in a a sprawl over his lap.

Instinctively, Bluestreak grabbed him by the cowl with his free hand to keep him from rolling off onto the floor. Swerve’s EM field flared with embarrassment and retreated tight against his plating. Bluestreak let go of him and held the bowl out. The minibot hastily seized the energon treat and stuffed it into his mouth, scooting off of Bluestreak’s lap to sit beside him once more.

Bluestreak worked his intake. Now was as good a time as any. “I don’t suppose you’d want to do this again sometime?” He braced for awkward silence. “Maybe in more of a… date-ish context?”

Swerve swallowed his snack and stared at Bluestreak, visor wide. “Are you serious? ‘Cos if you are, I mean, not to pressure or anything but I’ve been wondering if it was all in my head. The, uh, the connection, you know, between you and me, that is. But if you’re serious, that would be—that would be great! And if you’re not, then I’ve already screwed this up so I’m sorry about that...”

He’d trailed off because Bluestreak had a hand on his shoulder and was leaning down slightly to better meet his gaze. “You know I’m rarely serious,” he whispered, nose-to-nose with Swerve, “but I am about this.”

A sputtering noise signaled Swerve’s engine stalling. Bluestreak took an image capture right before pressing a quick kiss to his helm. He saved another image capture of the stunned grin taking shape as Swerve processed what had just happened. Primus, he was too adorable when he was flustered.

“Next time, I’m introducing you to Grease,” Bluestreak promised.

He knew who he wanted.


End file.
